


A Secret

by PolyInTheCloset



Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: M/M, Secrets, heathers are sassy, ram and kurt are gaaaay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 04:42:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12028338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolyInTheCloset/pseuds/PolyInTheCloset
Summary: Ram and Kurt have a forbidden love that only three people know of. The three people just happen to be the three that could ruin their reputation easiest.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Whole book is in Kurt's point of view except this chapter is Chandler.
> 
> Edit: In the 2am copy, I put the fandom as Heathers LAURENCE/O'KEEFE, when it's Kevin Murphy and Laurence O'Keefe

I was super bored after the party once Veronica left and I had cleaned my shoes. Everyone was gone including Heather and Heather. I went upstairs to try and get some sleep. After all, I'm a teenage girl in school.

I needed to change into my pajamas before bed, because my clothes would be too uncomfortable to sleep in, so I went into my closet to grab them and saw the faces of two popular members of the football team in shock with their pants down and shirts off.

"What the fuck are you doing in my closet?" I asked, more of a yell, though.

"The fuck does it look like?" Kurt asked

"You fucking in my closet." I said

"Yeah, and?" Ram rolled his eyes

"The party is over, supposedly straight assholes." I said "Get your clothes back on, I assume you're too drunk to drive so I'll take you home."

"We each had a drink, we've been up here forever." Kurt said and pulled up his pants, but not before stroking his dick against Ram's.

"Ew, gross." I said and grabbed my pajamas and left them to get their clothes on.

They left about a minute later, and I finally got some sleep.


	2. Bathroom Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The other two Heathers find out about their love.

I had been shaking since Heather caught us last night, but I could not stop thinking about Ram. How he moaned and groaned, how he sounded super high-pitched. Oh, but we can't do anything or something might happen.

At lunch we sat with the rest of the football team and we didn't even realize that we had sat next to each other. Chandler walked by and elbowed both of us in the back and when we looked she made kissy faces and smirked. I got up to go to the bathroom, and little did I realize that Ram followed me. And the Heathers.

I was in the bathroom and about to close the stall when Ram slipped into it. He pushed his lips into mine and ran his fingers through my hair. I grabbed his dick and squeezed it. I kept letting go to grind against him, and than grabbing it again. We left the stall after a few seconds with the Heathers staring at us.

"I told you." Chandler said

"Wow, I thought it was a requirement to be straight on the football team." Duke said nastily

"Oh, I'm sorry, did you have some business in the stall?" Ram asked "You look a little green and you have a history."

"Heather!" Duke whined

"It hasn't even been twelve hours and you're alreading grinding in a stall?" Chandler asked

"Wow, even I can last longer than that." McNamara put her hands on her hips.

"You know, what do you want us to do for this secret to be kept?" I asked

"Hmm, Heather, do you have any ideas?" Chandler turned to Duke

"Have sex in front of us. Right here, right now. Prove the love." Duke smiled evilly

"Do it, unless Heather has issues with it?" Chandler asked

"No issue." McNamara said, voice cracking.

Ram looked at me with caution and I just ripped down his pants and mine started making out with him, before shoving my dick up his ass. He kept moaning as I bit his lips and tongue and thrusted deeper and deeper. I held his hips in place as he squirmed around. After pulling out I kept grinding against him before turning back to the Heathers.

"Someone's submissive." Duke laughed at Ram, whose face turned bright red. I grabbed his ass and he squeaked.

"Ew, get your pants back on." Chandler rolled her eyes. "We'll keep your secret."


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heathers are, yet again, trying to ruin their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I left Archive for a while due to some personal issues, school starting, new passions, and other things. Nevertheless, I am back and I'll hopefully stay for a while before leaving again. And without further ado, Chapter Three!

Back at the lunch table Ram and I were getting funny looks. "What?" I asked

"Why'd you go to the bathroom at the same time?" someone asked, who I'd never really bothered to learn his name. I went red, but Ram stepped in.

"Kurt looked a bit sick before heading into the bathroom, so I was checking on him." he said with his casual flare that he has whenever he talks. I whispered in his ear, "Thanks. Love ya." He nodded.

"You alright, man?" the same guy asked

"Yeah." I was going to add something but had nothing to add.

The Heathers kept walking past the table with Veronica and whispering, Veronica trying to hear but failing.

"Let's dump our trays." All the guys stood up.

"Ram and I didn't finish 'cause we were gone for a few minutes." I said

"Meet us outside for football!" They left and it was just Ram and I at the table. Until the Heathers and Veronica came.

"Hey guys." Heather McNamara said sweetly.

"Hello, girls. We were gonna play football." Ram said with a small flex of his fucking biceps. My face went from light pink to cherry red.

"Were you?" Heather Chandler asked and cackled, "Apparently, Veronica wanted in on the secret, but we kept to our deal. We won't tell her."

"What secret?" Veronica asked. She sounded very frustrated.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Seriously?" Heather Duke hissed, "You wanna talk like that to us?"

"I'll say anything to get you to not spill your guts." I said.

"Not literally, we couldn't care less." Ram added and I face-palmed. I forgot about the bulimia.

"We're leaving." I stood up and Chandler grabbed my ass.

"Bye, babe, love ya!" she yelled, loud enough for the entire cafeteria to hear before turning away to talk with the others.


End file.
